It's a Date?
by xoIts Just MExo
Summary: Finally safe Chloe, Derek and the gang settle down and try to get back to some semblance of normal life. Well, as normal as any Supernatural teen can be when not raising the dead and taking down bad guys.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is my first Darkest Powers story so be nice!

I have more written but I wanna know what kind of response I'll get first =] Hope you guys like this first chapter, and just to let you know things _will_ be getting a little, lets say, _steamy._

Just so there is no confusion, though I _really_ can't imagine someone thinking I actually wrote Darkest Powers, I am in no way affiliated or lay claim to any of the ideas or themes presented by Kelley Armstrong or her associates.

* * *

Pulling myself together I looked in the hazy mirror trying to recognize the girl looking back at me. She looked different from usual I thought. Or at least I expected her to look different. My weeks on the run with the other supernatural subjects from Lyell House were finally over. For now at least. We may not have defeated the Edison Group, but the blows we had dealt them would leave them scrambling for hopefully long enough for us to get reasonably comfortable in whatever town we were in.

Sighing I peered into the still fogged mirror wiping away the thick condensation, the result of my _long_overdue scrub. Over all I wasn't all that different I decided; the darkish hair, and somewhat tanned skin were new, but the blue eyes, short stature and ability to raise the unwilling dead was still the same. I groaned softly and turned away from the bathroom mirror as Tori hammered on the door.

"Chloe! Hurry up girl! You don't even wear makeup, what could be taking so long!" Her muffled shout echoed through the small bathroom. "Also, Derek's looking for you." She added, almost like a second thought. Which it probably was; all things concerning Derek were an afterthought to Tori.

I'd be lying if my heart didn't skip a beat when she said he was looking for me. It was stupid and juvenile but quite frankly being able to relate to something that _wasn't_ starting to resemble a bad sci-fi movie was a relief. I finished in record time before hurtling out of the bathroom, nearly bowling down Tori in the process. I smacked right into her, rebounding across the small hallway and making a dash for my room. Well, Tori's and mine since we were still sharing even after all this time.

I almost made it too but unfortunately for me I ran straight into what seemed to be a solid wall. My cheeks burned and I looked away, clutching the towel around me like a straight jacket. Peeking up I saw that Derek was looking determinedly over my head, one hand awkwardly scratching the back of his neck which was slowly turning pink. Making sure I was securely covered I reached up and grabbed his wrist, pulling it away from his rapidly reddening skin.

"Thanks," He mumbled still looking anywhere but at me. "So I uh..." He glanced down at me quickly and just as rapidly returned his view to somewhere approximately four feet to my left. I glanced in that direction but saw nothing. Stepping around Dereks' hulking six foot frame I tried to manoeuvre my way between him and my room where my clothes and a blessed hair brush were waiting. "I uh... wanted to ask you something." He mumbled again, "Just if you maybe wanted to go out... sometime. Or not, I mean whatever you want is cool. I'll be down stairs. Waiting. You can, um go get dressed then..." I stared as he turned and practically sprinted across the hall to the descending stairs. It was only when Tori's hysterical laugh echoed down the hall that I remembered I was standing practically naked in a very communal hallway. Scurrying to my room I tried to calm my rapidly reddening cheeks but was, alas, unsuccessful.

Once my hair was untangled, which took a surprisingly short time, I headed downstairs and found Mr. Bae and Aunt Lauren arguing over something in the kitchen. They stopped when I walked in, turning to look at me, both sets of eyebrows raised.

"What?" I asked, searching the newly filled pantry for a snack and emerging with a granola bar.

"Nothing. Nothing." She added with finality, glancing at Mr. Bae. "Are you really hungry? I could make you something if you are..." Answered Aunt Lauren.

She was still trying to prove, after everything, that she was on my side. We had had a fight the previous week about the fact that Derek and I were still seeing each other, regardless of the fact she didn't necessarily like it. We were "living" together in the big farm house we had bought in upstate New York and Aunt Lauren was worried about what the neighbours would think if they saw us together. Supposedly they would assume that we were step-siblings since we were all living together, and we wouldn't do anything to correct them in that assumption. I neglected to point out that the nearest neighbours were over half a mile down the road, allowing her to think that she was making a valid point. It wasn't even like we would have to pretend to be siblings at school since we were being homeschooled. Though Aunt Lauren was supposed to be our "teacher" it was more like Derek would teach us and she would just check our work later. Both she and Mr. Bae had managed to find menial jobs in the nearest town, Aunt Laruen as a part-time hairdresser and Mr. Bae as a mechanic at a small automotive repair shop. I was initially surprised by Aunt Laurens' choice of professions considering she was a licensed doctor and all, but her logic was that women gossiped while getting their hair done and it would be a good way to stay ahead of the unpublished news. I wasn't sure how well she would do but I couldn't argue with the fact that she was probably right.

"No I'm fine, just need something to munch on I guess..." I left out the bit where I was stalling but could tell from the ever rising brows that they might have realized my omission. Sighing I moved on so they could continue arguing about... whatever they were arguing about this time.

Stepping from the kitchen I walked, again, smack in to Derek where he was standing just out of sight of the door. I let loose a small shriek before he managed to clap a hand over my mouth stifling it. Listening hard, we heard a pause in conversation but they soon continued; voices rising shrilly as both tried in vain to get their point across. Gently tugging on my arm, Derek led me into the living room where he immediately collapsed on the nearest sofa, leaving me standing awkwardly somewhere between him, the open side of the couch and the door. I grimaced and glanced around, noticing the television was still on from before dinner. With my usual grace I tripped over to the couch and sat a respectable distance beside Derek. Hooking a long arm around my shoulders he effortlessly pulled me towards himself where I settled myself against his shoulder, listening to his heart beat.

"What are they arguing about this time?" I asked after a short time.

"Whether or not to put us in school I think. Something about making us seem more... _normal_ I guess." He paused, "Your aunt is all for it. She just said that we deserved a semblance of normalcy. Dad not so much. He thinks that it would draw even more attention to us. If we are going to go to school he wants us at different schools, but he knows we won't like it. Lauren doesn't like it either.

"I don't see an end to it any time soon." He added, looking down at me and smiling. I knew what he was thinking. They would never come to a conclusion about the school issue. Just like they had never come to a decision about how they felt about Derek and me. Well Aunt Lauren had, mostly, but Mr. Bae was still undecided and they had yet to present us with a unified front; which essentially was an "all clear" for us at this point.

"So what was this about going out?" I questioned. I was confused, we had "gone out" before, like for ice cream and stuff like that; gone to the movies with the others, sitting next to each other holding hands etcetera.

Looking up I noticed his cheeks had reddened slightly, lightly nudged him until he looked up I caught his eye and smiled. This seemed to put him at ease and I noticed his heart beat begin to slow slightly.

"Well I was thinking... I know that we've done stuff together. With the others. But I... wanted to take you out. Just you and have it be _just_ us for once. Like dinner or something" He huffed like he wasn't making any sense and I stared at him. Was he really asking me on a date? An honest to goodness; legitimate; no holds barred; no parents or parental figures present, date?

"What?" He asked, "You think it's a terrible idea. I knew it. Just never mind, forget I ever said anything." Starting to stand I grabbed the back of his baggy sweatshirt and pulled him back down on the couch.

"No Derek, I don't think it's stupid. I think it sounds wonderful" I told him seriously, looking him dead in the eye as I said it. Seeing the pink recede from his cheeks I was happy to see that sparkle take over his green eyes as he pulled me in for a hug.

"Great! You just see, I've got it all planned out." He was grinning now and seeing how happy he was I started to grin too. I felt like there was a flock of butterflies in my chest, making my heart stutter and my stomach roll. In a good way.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all, heres chapter two! hope you enjoy it! and I love the feedback, keep it up!

* * *

I dreamed that I was home. Lying splayed in my bed, sheets twisted around me and pillows scattered across the bed. I could hear the vacuum running like it usually was on the odd occasion that I slept in. My hair was fanned out on my pillow and I opened my eyes to see my old room just like I had left it, organized but not exactly tidy. I sighed and looked around the room. Photos from my childhood adorned my walls, each one showing a different scene of happiness, belonging and security. There I was, age four, my grin glowing as I started my first day of preschool, mom standing behind me. My toothless grin splayed wide for my seventh birthday the flash erupting just before I blew the candles out on my cake. Stretching contentedly I looked at the ceiling and recoiled. Where I had expected to see my white plaster ceiling, off-white crown-moulding and the small crack in the left hand corner near the door, I saw... nothing. Where once there were clean sharp corners there were now jagged edges, giving the walls a sinister appearance. I could see a storm brewing outside, the winds whipping the clouds into an angry frenzy. Cowering under my blankets I stared up at the sky and could feel something coming. Like the calm before the storm the winds outside did not reach me but I could feel their power, the electricity in the air. Crackling that was awaiting an epic eruption.

Looking anywhere but at the terrifying gale above me I looked about the room once again, my eyes settling on a photo of my mother smoothing my hair while she read me a story before bed. I had never seen this picture before, nor did I remember it but I took it and committed it to memory. Pinching my eyes shut I placed myself in that moment, ignoring the howling winds above me. I remembered all that I could about my mother, putting as much detail into the memory as I could – like how her eyes would crinkle with laughter when I did something particularly clumsy, narrowly escaping injury, or the colour of her hair when it caught in the sun. I imagined her stroking my hair like she was in the picture and for a moment I almost could feel it. A tremendous clap of thunder shook me from my reverie and my eyes burst open with shock, my heart pounding. I caught one final glance at the storm being waged in the heavens before I was heaved into the maelstrom.

Gasping I opened my eyes expecting to find myself amidst the chaos. Instead I found the kind green eyes of Derek looming over me. It took me a second to realize it but I had fallen asleep watching the end of some crummy made for TV movie. Derek looked at me concernedly, his hand still resting on my head from where he had abruptly stopped stroking my hair.

"You okay there? You fell asleep about thirty minutes ago and were fine at first; then you just started shaking and moaning." He peered worriedly into my eyes as if he could see into my dreams and scare away whatever had disturbed me.

"I'm sor..." I had started to say, trying to apologize for falling asleep on his lap but he quieted me with a quick kiss on my forehead, his hands still running gently through my hair.

"Don't apologize for sleeping. I know it's hard for you lately, I'm just glad you were able to get some at all - no matter how noisy." He continued to run is fingers over my hair, his nails gently rubbing my scalp as his ministrations lulled me back into a stupor. I awoke next back in the room I shared with Tori, tucked in my bed, a glass of water on the night side table. Sitting up to take a sip from the sweating glass, I contemplated how thoughtful Derek was. I would need to repay him somehow, for everything he did for me. For _us_, I corrected myself. All of us owed him immensely for not only facilitating our escape from the Edison Group in the first place, but keeping us together and alive while searching for his dad. Even when we found Mr. Bae - Kit as he continually asked me to call him - Derek had been the anchor that kept us all going.

My dream had unnerved me but I refused to let it affect me. It clearly was my subconscious rebelling from finally getting some decent sleep and food. _After all that time on the run_, I supposed, _it's natural that I would be shaken up_. My sleep depraved brain had conjured up the last place I had felt truly and completely safe and mixed it with the events that had occurred since then, creating a storm of events and emotions even I didn't understand. _No_, I decided,_ I won't dwell on it._ No more would I be reminded a past I could never return to, no matter how much I might want it.

Putting the disturbing dream behind me, I rolled over. Behind my eye lids was the image of Derek's pink grinning face looking down at me, his green eyes sparkling with joy. Because of me. I felt my heart thud once more, and smiled as I drifted off, into a blissfully dream free sleep.

Though I was determined to clear the dream from the previous night from my mind, it was still on my mind when I awoke early the next morning. I crawled out of bed quietly so as not to disturb Tori and snuck down to the kitchen. Unsurprisingly Mr. Bae was awake and reading a stack of newspapers at the kitchen table. Every morning was the same for him, he woke up, poured himself a cup of coffee, drove into town to buy his newspapers, and then proceeded to finish the pot while reading the inordinate amount of paper collected in front of him.

I waved a hello before turning to the refrigerator in search of breakfast. A shiny red apple beckoned to me so I pulled it out and nodded on my way out the door. Mr. Bae knew I wouldn't go far.

"Chloe!" I turned instinctively towards the sound. It had probably been hours since I left the house, but with no watch to tell the time I was quickly lost in my thoughts.

The voice turned out to belong to Simon and I scolded myself for getting worked up. "Hey," he said catching up to me where I was walking along the fence of the property. "Wow you're fast, just gimme a sec." He was bent over with his hands on his knees, panting. We lived in an old farmhouse and with that came a pretty expansive chunk of land. Typically walking alone, far out in the country would a pretty dumb idea but the first thing Mr. Bae had done was place protective wards around the entire property - which was no small task according to Simon. Initially I had thought it strange to ward the _entire _property, but right now I was pretty grateful for it.

I watched as Simon caught up with me, laughing as he wiped his sleeve across his gleaming forehead. "You'd think that we would be in the best shape of our lives after all that running from Edison Group!" I teased

He muttered indiscriminately and I continued to giggle as he swore under his breath. "Ok so now that you're done laughing at me I'll tell you what I ran _all the way_ out here to tell you." A giggle slipped through the fingers pressed to my lips. "Or... not. Fine, I'll just head back." He turned around and started to walk away. I ran to catch up with him, grabbing his elbow and yanking him back off his feet. He fell to the ground, rolling clutching his chest as the air was forced from his lungs.

"Whoops! Guess I'm stronger than I thought!" I smirked just before his hand snaked out, grabbing my ankle. A yelp escaped my mouth as he pulled me down beside him on the lawn. I rolled to look at him and punched him in the arm

"Now that I've got you on my level I can let you know that you are being unceremoniously ditched for the day" He grinned sardonically flipping to his feet and offering me a hand up.

I was glad that things had gotten normal with Simon; I didn't want us to be awkward with each other just because of what had happened. It was nice to finally have a friend who I could goof around with and talk to after all this time. Even though I had Derek, kind of, he had yet to really open up to me, only allowing me glimpses of the amazing guy beneath his tough, practical exterior.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi all,

Sorry it's taken me sooooo long to update! I just got back to school and my job so life was pretty hectic! To make it up to you I've posted _everything_ that I've written for this story!

Lemme know what you think!

Much love

* * *

Later it was just me and Tori left in the house, everyone else having gone to town for a visit to the local Farmers Market. Well Mr. Bae and Aunt Lauren were going to the Farmers Market; Derek and Simon had gone to a comic store or something. I didn't understand boys' obsessions with comic books, video games and stuff like that. But then again, most people didn't understand my obsession with movies.

Apparently the Market and comic books were beneath Tori so I had been "volun_told"_ to stay and keep her company. I didn't mind staying behind, but it was strange that I didn't even get to say goodbye to anyone. When Simon and I had reached the mowed lawns of the house he began jogging ahead of me, waving before hopping in the van where the rest of the group – minus Tori – were waiting. I waved back, sighing and turned to the house. My stomach rumbled, it was time for a _real_ breakfast.

I was sitting in the kitchen eating my cereal when I began to get suspicious. The others had left only an hour before but I had yet to lose Tori. She had been following me around like a shadow regardless of where I went or what I was doing. While I ate she sat at the other end of the breakfast bar, studiously filing her nails and flipping through a fashion magazine that Mr. Bae had bought for her. I sighed and stood up, walking to the stairs where I ascended halfway before Tori caught up with me. So she _was_ fallowing me. Great.

Finally I decided to watch TV, something we could _both_ do without it driving me up the proverbial wall. I sat down on the couch and pulled my legs up under me, leaning on the sofa arm. Tori sat on the other end of the couch mirroring me, sitting on her feet. As hard as I tried to concentrate on the show I couldn't ignore the fact that Tori was staring at me.

"Ok, what is it? Something on my face?" I finally demanded, fed up with her constant attention.

"Huh? No, nothing like that! You're face is fine, perfect... and I never thought I'd say that but it's true." She seemed ruffled by something and I stared at her as she tried to string her words together, jaw muscles working furiously.

"I guess that I... no wait let me start again." She took a deep breath. "I want to apologize. Officially I mean. For getting you in trouble with Derek all those times, and for locking you in that crawl space. And everything else I've done." I looked at her in time to see her wipe at a tear that had escaped her impeccably lined eye. "I just... I know that I've done a lot of bad stuff but I want you to know that I _am_ sorry; so, so, so sorry."

I think I was in shock.

To hear Tori actually apologizing for something that she had done, _more_ than one thing,was incredible. Some small part of me, okay a slightly bigger than small part, wanted me to gloat; to coax more tearful apologies out of her and simply enjoy the moment. But I couldn't. Of course I couldn't. I slid down to her end of the couch awkwardly and tried to think of something, anything, that I could say to take away some of her pain. It was true that she had done a lot of terrible things, but admittedly they could have been products of the situations we were placed in. I mean, it's not easy to be told you're a normal yet mentally ill teenager with the promise of going home to finding out you're actually homeless, familyless, moneyless, and a genetically altered supernatural to boot. After all, everything seems to have worked out pretty well. We found Mr. Bae, had Aunt Lauren back and had taken down the Edison Group. Well mostly. Not to mention we all still had each other, and if I were being honest Tori probably had more than me, even if she didn't know it. Her mother may have been killed but she had a dad and two step-brothers who, even if they would never _ever_ admit it, loved her. And if I were being one-hundred percent honest, I was jealous.

"No, no! It's okay; you know I don't hold any of that against you!" I took her hand and looked her in the eye, just to show her how serious I was. "I forgave you for locking me in that crawl space a while ago! I probably should have let you know..." I trailed off, "but anyways, I totally don't blame you! And everyone knows that half the time Derek's angry it's just with himself!" I was worried that she would start to cry or something. Like _actually_ cry. I may be a girl, but that does not mean I know what to do with a crying teenager. "This is a good place, we can _finally_ relax! We can just be us and I for one, want to start anew. Forget everything from before and move forward! I know we can because I forgive you, you just need to forgive yourself." I leaned forward and hugged her, it was awkward sure but I felt like it was the right thing to do.

Apparently I was wrong because she immediately burst into tears, throwing her arms around me and sobbing heartily into my shoulder. "Chloe, why are you so _nice_! I mean, I'm just a thorn in your side all the time and you just _forgive_ me!" She wiped her eyes and pulled back from me, "You have gone from one of the people I trusted least in the world to the one I trust most. Thank You." Suddenly she sat up and wiped her eyes decisively.

"Anyways, enough of this! I think what I _really_ need is a girls' day, and since the boys are gone we should start now!" Jumping up from the couch she grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room.

Forty-five minutes later I was lying on my bed letting the gelatinous goop, supposedly passing for a mask, dry. Tori was filing my nails like her life depended on it. More like she was taking out her anger on my nail beds.

"Alright, I think they are as close to perfect as they will ever be!" she announced grandly as she tossed the nail file over her shoulder dramatically. "Now, down to business!" I sat up and gave her a suspicious look; well as best I could with this crap on my face. "After you wash your face!" And with that I was _permitted_ to leave the room momentarily to wash my face.

"So I heard Derek asked you out last night... and as much as I hate to admit it, it was _really_ cute!" Tori was squealing, and I was starting to get seriously concerned. She went from crying on the verge of hysteria to giggling happily faster than I could say "Spielberg". I was starting to suspect there might actually be something seriously wrong with this girl. Well more wrong than being the offspring of a witch and a warlock, whose mother just died and who didn't know had a father still kickin'. A father who had neglected to let his only daughter know she wasn't completely alone in this world. Not to mention Tori's lack of control, both over her temper and her powers.

"How do you even know he asked me out?"

Tori waved her hand like it was no big deal, "Oh I hear everything, I like to be on top of things here. Keeps me in the loop, you know." She shrugged and I felt my guilty with the realization that even with all the changes we had gone through lately, Tori was still a bit of an outsider. Not that we intentionally left her in the dark, more like it was just old habit that had yet to be corrected.

It wasn't like Derek asking me out was even a particularly news worthy piece of information.

"Is that what this is all about?" I asked dubiously, "because you didn't have to do all this just because he asked me out. I mean, I look worse on a daily basis. I just figured I would wash up and get Aunt Lauren to put some make up on me..." I trailed off as her expression went from excited to horrified.

"NO! This is supposed to be your first _official_ date! You can't just do what you always do, it has to be special! Enough of this, lay down. I just bought this new body mask that's supposed to make your skin just _glow_!" She pushed me back down on the bed and before I knew what was happening I was encased in a gloopy mess, _again_.

It was easily after seven-thirty by the time Tori released me. I had heard everyone come back hours earlier and _still_ I wasn't able to escape our bedroom. I was even escorted to _pee_ for goodness sake! I couldn't even leave the room in clothes of my own choosing. Being imprisoned at the Edison Group headquarters wasn't as difficult as this supposed relaxing day!

Freshly washed, plucked, toned and moisturized I finally emerged from the bathroom and found out the real reason for Toris' "girl day".


	4. Chapter 4

"That's it, I'm done. Stuffed." I patted my tummy and grinned at Derek across the table. He was smiling, a pink tinge crossing his cheeks, "I had no idea you could cook so well! I mean, you make pretty decent bacon and stuff, and I guess you do like to eat so it makes sense that you would feed yourself with stuff that actually tastes good..." I realized I was blabbering and was embarrassing myself. Again. You'd think I'd be used to it by now.

"Yeah well, I just figured that me cooking would be better than going into town. For dinner I mean. You know, since your picture is still up all over the place." He said matter of factly.

"Oh, yeah. Right, well I guess that was a pretty good idea." I was determined to keep the tone of this night on the ups, rather than letting the ever practical Derek bring us back down to earth. "So, what's next?"

"I was thinking we could watch a movie or something. Isn't that what most people do; Dinner and a movie?" Derek stammered, "I mean, only if you want to, we could do something else. If you want..."

I looked at him. I mean _really_ looked at him, for the first time in a while. Now that the puberty smack down was over his skin had really cleared up, only a few red spots still marred his otherwise smooth face. And for a guy that was already pretty tall I think he'd grown a few inches. At least I didn't remember him being _that_ tall. The lines that had accumulated on his face during our weeks on the run, then further weeks taking out the Edison Group had finally smoothed out; it could have been from finally having a safe, consistent place to sleep knowing we were all safe. Or it could also be that he was _finally_ getting the calorie intake that a teenager of his size needed. Personally I thought it was the latter.

_This movie has more plot holes than a Swiss cheese_, I thought to myself, _and not even a good character to redeem it._ I looked over at Derek, and though he was focused intently on the movie, his eyes were glazed over and his fingers were twitching like he was agitated.

"If the movie is that bad we can change it you know." I told him, watching him jump from the sound of my voice. I laughed adding, "At least I know that you _can_ be startled!" I laughed again and he tightened his arm around me. Derek pulled me closer to him and I laid my head against his chest, listening to his heart hammer a staccato against his ribs.

"I'm sorry. I'm just nervous I 'spose... I just wanted to make sure that tonight worked out really well... and I might have taken some advice from Tori and Simon when I shouldn't have." He looked away from me, the back of his neck turning red.

"What do you mean, '_listened to Tori and Simon_'" I couldn't wait to hear this. Any piece of worldly advice from those two couldn't possibly be any good.

"Well I uh... I picked this movie _because _it's terrible and I knew you wouldn't want to _actually_ watch it. Tori told me what kind of food to make and Simon might have advised me on the _rest _of the night." I groaned, just imagining what Simon could have told him.

"You know what, never mind. It doesn't matter." He said quietly, almost to himself. Hoisting me up on his lap he pressed his forehead against mine, closing his eyes and sighing deeply. "It doesn't matter because... all I need is you." And with that he kissed me and I could feel my insides flip, just like they did every time he kissed me.

I could immediately tell that this kiss, this moment, was different from the rest. Derek's kisses were usually firm but tentative, like he wasn't positive if I wanted it too. But this time they were resolved, insistent and passionate.

I rolled backward as he pushed me gently, laying me on the couch rather than sitting on his lap. We continued to kiss- make out is probably more the right term - like that for a while. Growing more comfortable with each other I tentatively began to reach out and touch him. Exploring him I found he shivered when I ran my nails along his neck, and I laughed when he moaned slightly when I ran my fingers through his dark hair. Eventually I felt something touch my lips other than his. I pulled back slightly and looked at him quizzically. He shrugged and grinned a little bit,

"Simon said this is what to do, and Tori agreed..." he at least had looked abashed and I laughed before pulling him back to me.

If I thought kissing before was good it was nothing compared to this new way. I guess it would be called a French kiss. It was a bit sloppy and a bit awkward at first, but overall I found myself getting lost in his kisses even more. His hands seemed determined to remain firmly planted on my waist but I slowly brought one up to my face, letting him caress my cheek. Eventually Derek moved his fingers to my hair, running them through my fine locks and gently rubbing my scalp. I responded instantly, hooking my leg around his hip and moaning.

Suddenly he pulled back from me, his eyes wide. I blushed and looked away and only told him "I guess I like that..." after he set his imploring vibrant green eyes upon mine. He grinned; his confidence bolstered and put his head down to kiss me again.

Eventually I found myself wrapped around Derek's body, my leg hitched over his, his arm wrapped around my back. The entire lengths of our bodies were touching as we continued to kiss on the couch. I couldn't tell how much time had gone by, it must have been at least an hour but I could hardly tell let alone summon the concentration to care.

After Derek had found out how much I enjoyed having my hair touched he encouraged me to explore him a little bit too. I felt the hard panes of his chest with my hand, felt his abs ripple and clench with my explorations. His hand had reached my stomach and was resting on the side high up, massaging and lightly tickling me. I freed one of my hands from behind Derek's back and slowly hitched up my shirt a little bit so he could touch the skin of my abdomen. His eyes opened and were all I could see, looking into mine, asking permission. Wondering if it was okay. I nodded lightly and the intensity behind his eyes made them glow and I _might_ have swooned a bit. Just a little.

When he finally touched my bare skin I felt although I was truly alive for the first time and I knew I had been right all those months ago, to choose Derek. _He_ was I wanted to be with, who I wanted to spend my life with, be it in peace or bringing down the bad guys.

Derek was still kissing me with, if possible, even _more_ fervour than before. His whole body was pressed up against mine and I it was then that I felt _him_ against me.

I had no idea what it was at first. I thought it was the sleeve of a sweater at first, soft but dense when rolled up. But that didn't make any sense; there was no sweater on this couch before and there was no way it was on the couch after all our rolling around anyways.

I guess I might have known from watching movies, I mean it _was_ a pretty common theme with teen movies; and no matter how hard I tried to avoid those crummy things it was inevitable that I would watch a few. Or it could be that it was just a built in sensor, kinda like that whole sensing dead people thing. Minus the fact that that was bad and this, _this_ was good.

I grew still as realization hit me. It was _him_, Derek, pressed up against me. I blushed, my cheeks burning furiously and my heart hammering even more than before if possible. As irrational as it might have been I felt a rush of power. Not _that_ kind of power. A different kind; the kind that made me feel like I would be able to do just about whatever I wanted at that moment. _I_ made him feel like that, me. I felt a surge of pride and pressed my lips firmly to his. He groaned in response, rolling his hips, pressing even more deeply onto me. He moaned again.

Suddenly he went still. Opening my eyes I watched as he jerked back from me, eyes wide. I could see fear, and embarrassment warring in those emerald eyes as he quickly pulled back and sat up.

Glancing at me, he muttered, "I'm so sorry" before running from the room.

I sat numbly for who knows how long until I heard the front door open. Quickly I stood and made a beeline for the stairs, heading for my room.


End file.
